


Wooden Swords + Pillow Boats + No Adults = Epic Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Implied Norway/Denmark (Hetalia), Implied Sweden/Finland (Hetalia), More like a BROTP, Not like a romantic ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Denmark convinces the other Nordics to go to a club with him, the younger members of the family are left at home alone. The story of how Sealand discovers that— under all those layers of cold, irritable, apathy—Iceland is secretly still a child at heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should probably write the next chapter of the fic I started...  
> Me: or I can write random fluff  
> Me: let's write random fluff.

"Come on guys. Just this one time, and I will leave you alone for the next two weeks." 

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"..."

It was an ordinary (boring) day in the Nordic household, and the quiet calmness was driving the oldest member insane. Denmark had spent the last ten minutes incessantly trying to convince his friends to out to a club with him, but none of them wanted to go. Unlike him, the other Nordics rather enjoyed peaceful times like this, and wanted to keep it that way. 

"Just think about it~" the man whined.

"No." Norway responded for the 87th time.

"But Nooor I thought you loved me~" Denmark pouted, attempting to kiss the other on the cheek. Norway shoved him away and scowled.

"You're such a mean boyfriend." The older man whined. 

"Oh. My. God. Will you guys just go with him already so he'll shut up?" Iceland groaned, irritably throwing his phone at the floor and pulling a pillow over his head. 

"I don't want  to leave poor little Sealand alone though." Finland said, worriedly. 

"But I'm a big, strong, country! You don't need to worry about me, mum." Sealand piped up cheerfully.

"Yeah! See, he doesn't mind being at home. Besides, he's not alone. He has Iceland." Denmark pointed out. 

"I'm not leaving my little brother at home alone. He's just a baby." Norway argued.

"No I'm not!" the teen yelled back, throwing his pillow at his brother. 

"Oh come on. It's obvious that Sealand and Iceland don't even want us here. Besides, you guys need to relax once in a while. You're all so boring!!" Denmark was not about to let this go. 

"L't's j'st do 't." Sweden finally spoke up. He was getting fed up with all the bickering, and figured it was best to just go. 

"You really think so?" Finland questioned. Sweden nodded in response.

"Fine. But if any of you do something stupid you might regret, I won't help you." Norway sighed.

"Hooray!! You guys are the best!" Denmark squealed, ushering everyone out to his car. Now he could finally have some fun!

* * *

As soon as the older Nordics left, Iceland retrieved his phone from the floor, and continued fucking around on it. He sighed contently, happy to finally be left in peace. 

Sealand decided to start watching TV, and turned the channel to Disney XD. He spent the next hour watching super hero shows, before he started to get bored. Normally he would ask Finland or Sweden to play a game with him, but they weren't here. He considered going out with his friends, the other micronations, but knew how his 'parents' got when he went out without telling anyone. 

That left the preteen with only one option left: Iceland. He'd tried to befriend the silver haired boy before, but that didn't go so well.  _He's no fun anyways._ Sealand thought. _All he ever does is sit around being annoyed at everything. How stupid._

Still, he wasn't in the mood to die of boredom, so he tried again. Sealand walked himself over to the couch where Iceland was laying down, and sat right on the teenage nation's chest. Iceland lowered his phone to glare at Sealand with an irritated look.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"Play with me."

"What?"

"Play with me." Sealand repeated.

"No. I'm not a child anymore, now go away."

"Just for a little while?"

"If I say yes will you get off of me?"

"Yes!"

"Yes..." 

Sealand shouted in excitement and hopped off the irritated Icelander's chest. 

"Wait right here! I'll be right back!" He shouted, saluting before he left.

Iceland watched him run away, groaning to himself. All he wanted was to have just one day where he could be alone and relax. Was one day really so much to ask? The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by an object being hurled at his face. He yelped and caught it right before it made contact. Iceland examined the object, eyes narrowing in confusion.  _A wooden sword?_

"Haha! Nice reflexes!" Sealand shouted merrily from across the room. He ran back over so he was standing right in front his confused-looking friend. "We're gonna play pretend!" He announced.

"We...what?" 

"I'll be Peter Pan, and you'll be captain hook. We're gonna have a sword fight." the young micronation declared. 

"Hey, why do I have to be the bad guy?" Iceland complained.  _Really? Is that what I choose complain about right now?_

"Becaaaauuuse my name is Peter, and your brother was a viking. Vikings and pirates are like, the same thing." Sealand stated.

"First of all, try telling them that. Second of all, aren't you related to people who were _actually_ pirates?" Iceland countered.

"What, you mean stupid England? He won't recognize me as a nation, so I won't recognize him as a family member." Sealand pouted. 

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be the hook guy." 

"Hooray! Okay. Ready, set, go!" Sealand yelled, immediately attacking his friend with his sword. 

Iceland grudgingly played along, blocking the child's attacks and countering with his own. 

"Haha you filthy codfish! You're no match for me!" Sealand shouted, getting into character. 

Iceland kept his bored expression, staying silent throughout their little game. 

"Hey Icey, it's no fun if you just keep pouting the whole time!" Sealand whined. "Are you even trying?" He asked, hitting his teen friend hard in the ribs with his sword. 

Violet eyes opened wide as Iceland gasped and stumbled backwards. That actually hurt. A lot.  _This little brat..._ He growled internally.  _Fine. I'll play your stupid game if it means I might get to hurt you._

"You little brat. You think you can beat me?" Iceland challenged, disguising his anger as being in character. "Take this!" He swung his sword hard at the younger nation, who just barely blocked him in time. 

"Haha! That's more like it. I'll face you in the name of Neverland!" Sealand hollered gleefully. 

The two boys continued their fight for nearly half an hour. At some point the older nation forgot that he was supposed to be angry, and started having fun. At some point Sealand managed to get on top of a table, and held his wooden sword to Iceland's throat.

"Ready to give up, old fool?" Sealand asked.

"Ha! Why would I give up when I'm just about to win?" the teen responded. As soon as Sealand hesitated out of confusion, Iceland swept his legs out from under him, sending the boy crashing to the ground.

Iceland leapt onto the table and laughed, smiling triumphantly. "Hahaha! Looks like I win. I knew you were no match for me." He threw his sword to the ground and chuckled. "Better luck next time, kid." 

Sealand stared in amazement. He had known this boy for years, and never once did he see him smile, not even a baby smile! And yet here he was, laughing childishly and grinning like an idiot. It was...actually a very pleasant sight. 

"Is something wrong? You're not hurt are you?" Iceland asked. 

"No it's just...I've never heard you laugh before. Or seen you smile. Its...nice." Sealand explained.

"Oh... Please don't tell anyone, okay? That would be so embarrassing." the teen muttered.

"I won't...on one condition." Sealand said, smiling an evil smile. 

"...what?" the teen asked cautiously.

"You have to keep playing with me." the younger nation said. 

Iceland's eyes lit up in excitement, though he would deny it later to save his pride. "I accept." He stated plainly, trying not to smile again. 

"Okay. Let's do this."

And thus, the two of them began their epic adventure in their pirate ship made of pillows and couch cushions. Their story went like this: After a rival pirate crew kidnaps Mr. Smee and Tinkerbell, Peter Pan and Captain Hook had to join forces to save their friends. 

After hours of sailing the seven seas, fighting pirates, searching through booby-trapped islands, and running from a hungry crocodile, the boys had finally succeeded in their mission. The two of them collapsed amongst the pillows, panting in exhaustion. They'd ran around the entire house, accidentally knocking stuff over and breaking a few things here and there, and now they were drained. 

"Hey Iceland?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we hang out more often?"

"..."

"How about just when no one else is around? Then you won't have to be embarrassed."

"I don't know.."

"Oh come on! You know you had a lot of fun today. I know you want to be grown up like the other Nordics, but you're still a kid too. You should keep having fun while you still can!" 

"Yeah..you're right. I guess you're smarter than you look." 

"So...is that a yes to hanging out more?"

"Yeah...why not?" 

* * *

When the older Nordics returned home, they were amazed by what they saw. The living room was torn apart, with picture frames knocked over and wooden swords scattered about. All the cushions were missing from the couches, and there were footprints and scuff marks all over the coffee table. Most surprising though, was when they found Sealand and Iceland laying in the center of a pillow nest, sleeping soundly and cuddling each other. 

"What on earth happened here?" Denmark asked, astonished. 

"I think Sealand made a new friend." Finland giggled happily.

"They left the TV on." Norway mumbled. 

Sweden walked over to turn the TV off, and nearly smiled when he saw what movie was playing.  _Peter Pan._ Well, that explained the swords. 

"W' sh'ld leave th'm al'n'." he stated, beginning to walk upstairs to his and Finland's room. The aforementioned nation nodded and followed. 

"You have a weird brother, Norge." Denmark sighed, before wandering up to his room.

"I know. That's why I love him." Norway whispered to himself, smiling fondly at his sleeping brother before going to his own room. 

—Fin.—

 


End file.
